All We Were Meant To Be
by GeorgiaGirl1331
Summary: After Elena wakes up. What will happen? How will she feel?
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't get this out of my head so I wrote it all down. Let me know what ya think. :)

* * *

She wakes up and all she feels in numb. Damon and Stefan fill her in on what has happened. After the part where they tell her that Meridith gave her vampire blood she zones out. She knows what that means. She's in transition.

Next thing she knows the brothers have their phones to their ears. Stefan calling Bonnie and Caroline. Damon calling Jeremy. Apparently this is a 'def con' situation as Damon puts it, and everyone needs to get to the Boarding House. She watches the brothers closely. She hears the sadness in their voices, the fear of 'will she go through with this?' is radiating off of them, and it hurts her dead heart.

She gets into the back of Damon's car. She looks up to the brothers again and laughs sardonically internally. Turns out the Salvatore's wouldn't be the death of her like so many had said. All they knew how to do was love her and save her.

Then again, she knew that all along. Still she can't scream, or cry, she doesn't feel much of anything right now, and it's scaring her.

* * *

As soon as she walks in she is ambushed with cries, and hugs, and so many pleas to please go through with transitioning. No one wants to lose her and she gets that, but it's Jeremy that does her in. He has lost everyone, and just as she would do and ask whatever she had to for him to live she knows she has to do the same for him.

Everyone is looking at her, waiting for her to break.

Everyone except_ him_.

He who has not said a word since they left the morgue. It's okay though, really. She knows everything he's thinking. He doesn't want her to die, but he's sure as hell glad she's alive. He's hurt that he couldn't save her, that she didn't choose him. She knows that even though he's happy she's going to live he would never make the choice for her. He would threaten it, but never force her. Even he who is great at being a vampire didn't want it. She suspects he wanted everything she did. Marriage, a family and to grow old.

He knows she is strong, that even when she feels weak she is still strong. He helped make her into the strong girl she had become afterall. He stayed with her, he fought with her, trained, and spent countless hours talking with her.

He knows the _real_ her, just as she knows the _real_ him.

* * *

A few more hours have passed and it's late. She knows that soon she's going to have to drink blood. She's scared and yet she can't voice it. She can't do much of anything. All she knows is that she is so damn glad Damon is here. He was vampire extrodinaire. He could teach her, he would help her. He loved her, and right now that's all she could think about. _Damon's love._

"I should go." Go? Wo where? _Now?_

"What?" She mumbles out. She has only spoken a few words._ ('Okay Jer, I'll do it.')_

"I have to go Elena." His voice cracks, and his eyes are overwhelmingly sad.

"Why?"

"You want to tell her Stef, or should I?" He looks over to his brother quickly before looking back to her.

"Tell me what?" She demands, the life coming back into her. The _anger_.

"Don't do this now Damon." Stefan pleads.

"No time like the present. Stefan and I said which ever of us you didn't choose would leave town." His voice isn't as strong as it normally is, and he can't keep eye contact. She already broke him with her words earlier, but she can't help herself from slapping him.

"You promised me you would never leave me again." She chokes out her words, and to her the other people in the room don't exist. It's just the two of them. The tears fall so easily at the though of no more Damon.

"I can't do this without you. I need you." She knows how selfish it sounds, and she thinks so much for letting him go. She hasn't even transitioned, the heightened emotions aren't in full swing and knowing he is leaving makes her feel like she's being torn apart.

"Please Damon, I know it's selfish, and I'm sorry. I don't want you to go. Even if this didn't happen to me I would never want you to leave. I would always need you. Human or Vampire." She sees everything in his eyes, but for the first time ever she sees tears.

"I won't leave you Elena." The tears are streaming down her face and she can't help but launch herself into his arms. She needs to feel the safety of his arms wrap around her. She finally gets that sense of peace, that she can go on and actually do this.

_(And this is all before the compulsion wears off of her.)_

The reality of her need for Damon isn't lost on anyone in that room. _Especially_ Stefan.

She pulls back and her eyes meet Damon's she knows she made the wrong choice. She thought Stefan would be the safe choice, the right choice, but only with Damon she feels truly safe, with Damon everything could be wrong and things would still be right with them. He wipes the tears away cradling her face in the palms of his hands. He gives her a knowing smile and places a kiss on her forehead.

He's always known her so well. Now more than ever she hopes that he can see that she knows she made the wrong choice.

* * *

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews! Hope you enjoy the second part, let me know what ya think!

* * *

_"You want a love that consumes you. A little bit of danger."_

_"I love you Elena, and it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this. I don't deserve you, but my brother does."_

Elena's eyes fly open and she's taking deep breaths that she doesn't even need anymore. Every night since she has turned she sees the memories Damon made her forget in her dreams. When she dreams them, remembers them she knows she should be furious he did that to her, but when she sees him all she sees is his beautiful face heartbroken as he compels her to forget his love. It breaks her heart knowing that she was the source of all his unselfish acts. She has so many regrets, but she can't dwell on them because now it would _ruin_ her.

She has a chance now, she has _forever_. And all she can think about when she thinks about forever is Damon.

Now that she allows herself to feel what she feels for him without pushing it away she is awe of his love, she accepts it. No more denying. Instead she craves it. She hasn't seen him in almost twelve hours and they feel like the longest hours she's ever felt. She absolutely can't talk to him, or see him until she has a conversation with Stefan. She has waited too many days, with no pushing from either brother. Their main concern was helping her with the transition.

She dresses slowly, and she dreads this conversation. Hurting Stefan is not something she wanted to do. She makes her way towards Stefan's room and he looks as if he knows why she is there. She sits next to him on the bed taking his hand in hers, and she's thankful he lets her.

"Why did you even choose me?" His voice is somber. Stefan knows exactly why she came to him today.

"Because I love you."

"But it's not enough is it?"

"No, maybe it wasn't before either, and I was just too afraid to face it. Now there are just so many feelings, and I can't get rid of them. I don't want to. I don't want to be Katherine." She tells him honestly, even if it sounds brutal.

"You could never be her, Elena."

"By choosing you I would be." He turns to face her as she cradles his face in her hands, and she hates how sad he looks, but she has to do this because she can't bare the thought of seeing what would happen to Damon if he lost her again. It would destroy her to lose Damon, that much is evident. "I love him, Stefan. Maybe in a different world we would be together and Katherine would be with Damon. But in this world, the real world, I belong with him. He was my rock last summer. I was still in one piece because of him. Physically and emotionally. He gave me things I didn't even know I needed. I thought I should need more, want more, but he is everything I need and want."

"I don't think anyone has ever talked about Damon like that before. I pushed being a vampire on him, and then I left him. I did it because I needed him, and I just left. He hated me, and I hated him for that fact. A hundred and some years later I still need him, and now so do you. You want to know the difference between me and Damon? I left you, he never would. He is the better choice for you."

"I don't hate you for leaving."

"I did it for Damon. Then I stayed away because I was a far worse monster than he could ever be."

"You love your brother Stefan. You did the right thing." She give him a small smile and leans into his embrace. The relief courses through her, glad that this went well. Now she could see Damon with a clean conscience.

* * *

Elena finds Damon sitting in front of the fire place, no fire lit, with a glass of Burbon. Only Damon would drink at this hour, she thinks. She makes her way to him, when she sits down she looks at his face. To most people Damon looks stoic most times, but she sees through it. She knows damn well he heard her and Stefan talking, and she thinks he looks guilty. Maybe something along the line of _'brother's girl and all.' _Except she knows better, that isn't all. He loves Stefan and no matter what Damon doesn't want his brother to hurt.

"You compelled me." She blurts out unable to take the silence anymore.

"You chose Stefan."

"I made a mistake." He finally looks at her, letting the words sink in before he speaks again.

"So did I."

This should have been a fight. One with yelling, and smashing things, and one of them storming off. Except right now she needs him too much. She needs to feel his skin on hers. She wants to run her fingers through his hair. But most of all she wants to feel his lips on hers without anything in the way.

He knows that he shouldn't just forgive her. She ignored what she felt,except all that seems to matter is she realzied her mistake within hours, and she fixed it. She didn't deny it or ignore it. She simply admitted it. Not only that, he loves her so much, and she could have _died_.

She leans her head on his shoulder. The fact that just being near him makes her so calm, makes her feel so at peace lets her know he had been the right choice all along.

"I am _so_ sorry Damon."

"As am I." He says quietly, not even attempting to look at her. She shifts herself onto his lap. She needs to be able to look into his eyes when she tells him what she needs to.

"I shouldn't have made such a quick choice, I shouldn't have went for the safest option. I shouldn't have said that it would be different if I'd met you first." His eyes darken at her words, and she already knows what is going through his mind. "No, Damon. That isn't what I mean. I did choose wrong, but it doesn't matter who I met first. Am I glad I met you then? Yes, I liked you, I was attracted to you. You didn't know me, yet you _knew_ me."

"What are you trying to say Elena?"

"I'm saying _you_ are that all consuming love. Hours before the accident I told Matt what I felt for you consumed me. I already felt that before I turned, and then after you were in my every thought. The minute I turned I knew I needed _you, _as long as you were there I would survive. The old me could have pushed you and what I felt for you away. The old me felt like I should be with Stefan. Who I am now won't even let me think about it. You are it. You are the danger, you are the love I want. The love I need."

"And what makes you think I want it now? I wasn't good enough for the other you."

"You were good enough. I wasn't. You were too much, what I felt for you was too much. That is what I'm sorry for. I wasn't stong enough to accept it, but I am now. Human or vampire I need you. I want you exactly the way you are. Losing you would be worse than death."

"Losing you feels like death. I won't do it again. If you aren't sure about this, you need to take it back. I would understand. Everything feels different now."

"This is the most sure I've been about anything since before my parents died.

He wraps his arms wrap around her and pulls her in for the kiss they have both been craving. Nothing else matters. To them, it's just the two of them in this whole messed up world.


End file.
